S T A Y
by GabrielaRueda13
Summary: La inmortalidad no deseada que sucede por accidente, sin creadores ni mentores, Clarie navega su vida ocultándose de quien pueda reconocerla, con una sola confidente que si bien, podía hacerse pasar por su abuela. Su vida cambia al conocer al que sería el amor de su vida, temiendo que probablemente la vida de él no sea lo suficientemente larga para estar juntos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

¿Nunca te ha pasado?

Que lo único que necesitas es un minuto a solas. Tomar las llaves, el carro de mamá y escapar de todo lo que te rodea, desechando la mentira y la verdad.

Te estás ahogando y pides un escape. Quieres gritar, pero la vida te roba la voz. Sólo quería un minuto a solas, y terminé ganando casi un centenar de años. Es tan escalofriante de tan solo pensarlo, pero sé que pensarán que debe ser una maravilla poder tener tantos años.

Quiero decir que una cosa es vivir muchos años y otra tener una vida. Siento que esta excitante y rara bendición ha sido el deseo de mi padre antes de que muriera, su deseo de haber podido permanecer más tiempo con mamá y conmigo. Por alguna extraña razón eso no sucedió, y me veo en la rara obligación de llevarlo a cabo.

Ya no quiero vivir así.

Ya no quiero escapar de una ciudad a otra, saltar de país en país escondiéndome. Estaba por comenzar de nuevo la universidad, temía enamorarme y tener que huir otra vez, así que no quería hacerlo.

Caminé entre los pasillos escuchando la música pop sonar y repasaba aquel nombre en mi cabeza para que no se me olvidara. Adrianne, Florentina, olvidaré mi nombre original algún día, el cual por cierto es Clarie, pero no creo que eso importe ahora.

Recuerdo las sonrisas, los movimientos de baile, sentí una rara opresión en el pecho. Ladeé la cabeza, las emociones no tenían tanto sentido para mí, sin embargo, bastó mirarlo entrar para que entrara en pánico. Su sola presencia, su sonrisa, la forma en la que mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Desvié la mirada y negué rotundamente. Era sólo la fiesta de bienvenida y ni llevaba cinco minutos para comenzar a ocasionarme problemas. No quería sentirme presionada, no soporto las despedidas, así que me veo aquí, sentada en la cama de tu habitación pensando qué es lo que debo hacer.

Gabriel Agreste, ¿quién diría que serías el hijo de mi primer amor? ¿Cómo puedo yo enfrentarme a eso?

Sólo imagino decirte la verdad y siento tu odio y repudio hacía mí, lo único que quieres es ser feliz, yo puedo comprenderlo. Pero no es algo que yo te brindar, no de esta manera tan... inusual. Comienzas tu carrera, ¿cómo interferir yo en ella? Luego de tu ardua batalla, no quiero echarte todo a la borda por una simple rareza de la vida como yo.

Sigo debatiendo, están las llaves del auto a metros de mí.

No soporto las despedidas, pero no sé cómo quedarme.

Lo siento tanto. Siento tanto no poder envejecer y formar una vida a tu lado. Ojalá algún día lo entiendas.


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I: Panoramas**

* * *

Tenía 25 años cuando ocurrió mi accidente. Pensarán que se trata de una huida de casa, lloriqueo intenso, alcohol y una estampada contra un árbol, pero no. No fue así.

Ciertamente salí de casa.

22 de Junio de 1945.

Mi padre había fallecido un día anterior, fue víctima del cáncer. Siendo honesta… se siente horrible. Le había prometido ser fuerte y no caer, se lo cumpliría, pero estar encerrada todo el día en casa, en cuatro paredes que lo único que hacen es sentirte sofocado… me estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba salir, sentir el aire fresco y pensar qué es lo que quería Dios de mi vida. ¿Qué hacer ahora que él se había ido?

Mi vida en el último año fue completamente para él y mi madre, quien, sí, estaba devastada.

Tener un enfermo de cáncer era algo que te carcomía no sólo el espíritu si no también el cuerpo. Despertar cada mañana, observando lo delgado que se veía y no poder hacer nada, era algo que me provocaba el llanto todas las noches, y ahora lloraba porque ya no estaba, pero era mejor así. Él era una buena persona, por lo tanto, no merecía sufrir más.

Pero nunca es fácil aceptar una pérdida, ¿no es así? Siempre lleva tiempo.

Tiempo.

En realidad, mi tiempo se había terminado.

Me levanté de mi cama y me abrigué con un suéter para bajar las escaleras de madera. Madre de seguro se había quedado dormida después de haber dado dos cucharadas a su sopa y llorar litros de agua salada. La comprendía, lo mejor era que sacara lo que llevaba dentro.

Tomé las llaves del auto y salí. Ni siquiera noté el momento en el que el atardecer comenzó a ponerse tan oscuro. Apenas notaba los destellos naranjas con rosa que se pintaban en el cielo cuando comenzó a llover. Siendo honesta no tomé importancia, quiero decir, ¿qué podía pasar?

Estaba en mis cinco sentidos, miraba al frente, y respiraba el petricor del ambiente.

Iba por la carretera en donde terminaría un extremo del puente Golden Gate de San Francisco, California. Había mucha expectativa en la gente. Sería algo histórico algún día, no fue hasta el momento en el que un rayo de luz se divisó en frente mío y volcó el carro con tal fuerza que lo sacó de la carretera. Sentí que morí en ese instante, pero luego volví a sentirme vitalizada al dar último golpe en tierra seca dentro del carro y caer en el agua.

Juraría poder haber visto los rayos de luz y escuchado los gruñidos del cielo por la tormenta, pero no estoy muy segura de lo que pasó porque caí en un sueño tan profundo de aquellos que el tiempo no es nada y al despertar te sientes como de seguro se siente un bebé luego de una rica siesta.

"Clarie, Clarie quédate con nosotros, ¿me escuchas? ¿me entiendes?"

Yo sólo intentaba abrir la mirada buscando no deslumbrarme por aquella luz que apuntaba directamente a mis ojos. Aquel sonido molesto picaba mis oídos, pero se desvanecía poco a poco. Miré a mi madre suspirar y luego noté que estaba en un hospital, ¿qué había ocurrido? No lo entendía muy bien y al parecer ellos tampoco.

"Eres un milagro, chica" me dijo la enfermera mientras me examinaba, "eres un emocionante milagro". No pude más que quedarme callada y asentir a todo lo que me decía. No presentaba vértigo, ni asco, ni vómito así que me iría pronto a casa. Sus preguntas eran algo que no podía responder así que ¿para qué permanecer ahí?

Mi madre quiso regañarme, pero no encontró la manera y sólo me abrazó. Sólo notaba las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos junto con su cabello rubio opaco por la edad y el cansancio, me sentía de alguna manera mal por el susto que pude haberle dado.

"Creí que te perdería a ti también" me confesó mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Yo sólo suspiré y le abracé con fuerza negando. "Madre no te voy a dejar" le prometí "me quedaré contigo hasta el final"

Algunos años después, diez para ser exactos, la vi morir a la edad de cincuenta y siete años, ocho años más que cuando mi padre murió, para aquél entonces las cosas eran más complicadas y en un momento me vi en riesgo de morir.

Siempre di créditos a mi buena apariencia a la dieta, el ejercicio y las cremas; pero claramente en realidad me miraba como un producto de la magia oscura ante la sociedad. Luego de tonarlo me pasaba horas frente al espejo examinándome: ni una sola arruga, ni una mancha, ¿dónde estaban esas famosas canas verdes que yo no las veía? Me frustraba, no podía entenderlo.

Decidí que lo mejor sería ignorarlo y seguir con mi vida normal, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba notándose en cada una de las personas noté que yo no podía seguir en mi amado hogar. Debía huir o lo lamentaría tarde.

No pasaron ni tres años para que eso sucediera pues mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Nueva York, lugar en donde conocería a su segundo amor y decidiera casarse con él, de ahí conocí a la que sería mi mayor confidente: Amelia Buorgeois, mi hermanastra.

Sería extraño pensar que tal vez, después de todo, pudiera tener una amiga que fuera para siempre.

"Ellos se ven muy felices juntos, ¿no es así?" me preguntó mientras caminábamos por Central Park, habíamos comprado conos de helado de vainilla y los comíamos tranquilamente mientras los mirábamos ir en frente de nosotros.

"En realidad sí, me da gusto por mamá" le respondí recordando a mi padre, "tu padre es un buen hombre".

Ella me sonrió. Amelia era una mujer muy hermosa, de ojos cielo y cabello castaño claro hasta media espalda. "Gracias, tu madre también lo es" me respondió, "pienso que…ahora que nos veremos el rostro todos los días" comentó algo graciosa, "deberíamos conocernos más".

En realidad, aquella frase me dio un escalofrío tremendo. Amelia tenía que ser tan metiche pero agradable, pero de no ser así tal vez nunca me hubiera animado a contarle el secreto que guardaba con mamá, pues, como ella decía _, nos veríamos el rostro todos los días_ , lo mejor sería no espantarla.

"Bueno…" murmuré al sentarme en la banca próxima. Aún no sabía cómo hacer esto, tenía que asegurarme de que no saldría corriendo a contárselo a todo el mundo. "Te contaré algo, pero si tú le dices a alguien más obligarás a mi madre irse del lado de tu padre y él será infeliz el resto de su vida" amenacé.

Ella sólo me miró petrificada y sonrió para sentarse a mi lado.

"Es emocionante" me comentó, "siento que al fin puedo tener una amiga".

Para ser una mujer bonita se notaba que se sentía sola. Tomó asiento a mi lado y siguió comiendo de aquél helado esperando a que continuara contando, mi madre había avanzado ya un tramo con su ahora esposo y a decir verdad, no nos necesitaban. Pensé en lo mucho que ella ha tenido que sufrir por mí, y creía justo que pudiera distraerse y disfrutar de su vida normal al menos un minuto, aunque lo menos que quería ahora, era meter a Amelia en este lío también.

Vivir tantos años para estar tan solo.

"Sé que tendrás muchas preguntas, pero para serte sincera no tengo la respuesta de todas" aclaré mientras le miraba de reojo e iba bajando la voz, "hace un par de años que dejé de envejecer" confesé. "Luzco de veinticinco todos los días".

Ella comenzó a reír, como si fuera una clase de broma. Solamente le di un codazo para que mirara que era seria con lo que estaba tratando, cuando miró que era así su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

"Es imposible" me murmuró, "ni las cremas más caras tienen tales efectos" comentó examinando mi rostro. "¿Sabes? Te estaba siendo muy sincera y en verdad quería ser tu amiga" dijo al ponerse de pie, "pero si me verás la cara de esa manera creo que no vale la pena".

Me puse de pie yendo detrás de ella con prisa. "Amelia, jamás había sido tan honesta con alguien" le dije mientras iba detrás, "debes creerme, pero si no lo crees ahora, me creerás después". Ella se detuvo para mirarme algo conflictuada, pero seguimos caminando en silencio. No tardó ni un mes para que ella notara que era verdad cuando miró su primera arruga en su pómulo y mirara el mío intacto. Desde ese entonces fuimos mejores amigas, pero los problemas sólo seguían atormentándonos.

"Es la razón por la que nos hemos mudado" explicó mi madre al tomar asiento en la mesa, "en San Francisco comenzaron a dudar de Clarie, policías tocaban la puerta de la casa todos los días" dijo al mirarme con una media sonrisa, yo recordaba todo desde mi asiento y sólo guardaba silencio mientras jugaba con el pequeño chícharo en mi plato.

Fue mi último día en San Francisco.

Manejaba un bocho tranquilamente en dirección a mi casa, cuando, por quinta vez en la semana, un oficial me detuvo.

"¿Qué ocurre oficial? No rebasé el límite" pregunté cansada.

"Lo siento" decía él, "¿me permite su nombre? Lo que pasa es que sus placas parecen no estar registradas en el sistema" explicó.

Suspiré mientras negaba. Justo lo había adquirido menos de un mes, era imposible aquél fallo. Sim embargo me proponía a buscar mi licencia cuando por el espejo pude notar una camioneta. Esa maldita camioneta del centro de enfermedades. Ni siquiera le miré pues me arranqué a toda velocidad, si me quedaba, probablemente nunca volvería a ver la luz del día. Al menos agradecía en no estar en territorio alemán, aunque no dudaba de algunos doctores infiltrados que seguían haciendo sus asquerosas pruebas de ADN con gente inocente.

"Nos dimos cuenta de que querían llevársela para hacer pruebas con ella, pero escapamos justo a tiempo, ¿no es así?" dijo mi madre, para regresarme a la actualidad.

Mi padrastro analizó la situación tan delicadamente, y lo único que me lleva a entender su decisión fue que amaba realmente a mi madre, pues aceptó continuar, y cuidarme como si de su hija se tratase. La familia Buorgeois nos acogió en sus brazos de amor, y así fue hasta el último momento.

El mayor consuelo que obtengo es el de saber que mi madre murió feliz y tranquila, a lado de una persona que sé que le amó como ella quiso a papá. Temo de todas formas que se quedara con el temor de qué ocurriría conmigo, pero eso sería algo de lo cual yo ya me encargaría.

"Sólo tranquila, mamá" le musitaba mientras acariciaba su frágil mano. El brillo de sus ojos se había extinguido y temía que el mío también muriera. Mi mejor final hubiera sido morir a lado de ella, porque, jamás nadie está listo para ver partir a su madre. De todos los años que he vivido puedo declarar ese como el día más triste de mi vida, y puedo decir que la extraño aún y ahora.

Pero el señor Buorgeois estaba igual o peor destrozado que yo, Amelia buscaba consolarlo de alguna manera. Ambas creemos que murió de tristeza, pero era lo mejor si es que se encontró con mi madre al final del camino. No estábamos asustadas pues nos teníamos la una a la otra, siendo el mayor legado que ellos pudieron dejarnos, más que herencias o un buen estatus social, que claramente sólo sería para Amelia, pues si era más oscuro mi campo, mayor posibilidad de vivir tendría, no me preocupaba, porque ese no era mi objetivo, necesitaba saber qué le ocurría a mi cuerpo y cómo podía salir de esta terrible pesadilla.

"Estoy preocupada" me decía ella mientras cenábamos en el comedor, "cada día soy más vieja y no quiero dejarte".

Yo le negué. Hacía poco que se había graduado de la universidad y consiguió trabajo. Me ayudó a conseguir papeles falsos para que pudiera entrar a trabajar en el área administrativa de un hospital, lo cual me sería de mucha ayuda pues podría indagar sobre mi condición.

"Amelia haz hecho mucho por mí" le dije al ponerme de pie y tomar sus manos, "deja de preocuparte".

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza, observándome fijamente, "sé que mi papá te protegería a ti como a tu madre, quiero hacer lo mismo" me dijo al sonreírme. Solamente agaché los hombros. "¡Ya sé! Cuando la edad me delaté, me haré pasar por tu abuela, ¿qué opinas de eso? O mejor aún, ¡tu nana! Así tendrás que obedecerme".

Ambas reímos fuertemente para sellar aquél trato con un abrazo, pero en realidad mi corta vida sólo estaba empezando.


	3. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II: Quédate**

* * *

¿Cuándo podría decirse que miras por primera vez a alguien? ¿Cuándo te la encuentras por primera vez? O cuándo lo único que puedes ver es a esa persona, junto con todas sus cualidades y posibles defectos, que te atreves a observarla, contar los colores de sus ojos y apreciar el pequeño hoyuelo que se forma en su mejilla al sonreír.

Si así es, yo pienso que es la segunda.

Y la primera vez que miré a Gabriel Agreste fue en la fiesta de bienvenida de la universidad. (¡Qué emoción! ¡Otra bienvenida! Si era algo positiva, tenía el privilegio de decir que he asistido a muchas fiestas parecidas en donde la comida es gratis)

Algo en su apariencia me hacía creer que ya le había visto antes, un sentimiento como de haber compartido uno de los talleres optativos en último año de la secundaria, pero eso era prácticamente imposible.

Una de las desventajas de vivir muchos años es que, conoces a tantas personas que olvidas sus nombres, o crees volver a verlas cuando sólo es, esa pequeña posibilidad en un millón en el que se parecen. El chico se daba importancia, y es que desde el momento en el que cruzó la puerta los murmullos no se detuvieron. Nunca me he considero chismosa, pero realmente quería acercarme a oír. "Siempre está muy ocupado" "Su madre murió hace algunos años" "dicen que tiene un don nato en el diseño", aunque no decían anda de él, sí me dejaban cosas que imaginar.

De igual manera, ¿eso a mí que me interesaba? Sólo intentaba reconstruir mi vida, como lo he hecho en los otros lugares del mundo. Agradecía que fuéramos tantos, ¿se imaginan que aún fuéramos Pangea? ¡A dónde hubiera huido!

Así que ahí estaba, en ESMOD (Escuela Superior de Artes y Técnicas de la Moda), París, Francia. Y para ser los 90's no era nada extraño mirar a hombres en ámbitos de la moda parisinos. En realidad, había escuchado que Gabriel tenía un gran sentido de la moda e incluso había recibido una beca del 95% para estudiar en Central Saint Martins, Reino Unido, la universidad número 1 en moda internacionalmente. Nadie sabe el motivo de su negación a tan tentadora oferta, pero de no ser así no habría pasado lo que considero la mejor aventura de mi vida.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo en un simple pestañar, ¿es posible?

Su cabello era un rubio opaco y lo claro de sus ojos llegaban a confundirse con un gris. Portaba un pantalón blanco con una camisa lisa de azul cielo con todos los botones bien ajustados y las mangas dobladas por debajo de su codo. Llevaba zapatos sin calcetas y su cabello lucía algo despeinado, pero nada mal. Mirarle así me hizo estremecer. Tal vez no niego la posibilidad de que él me gustara, pero como sabrán el amor no tiene cabida en mi vida. Las personas cambian y yo no, así que lo único que sé es no saber quedarme.

La reunión se llevaba a cabo en el segundo piso. Era un salón amplio con acabados de mármol y hermosos candelabros de cristal colgaban del techo. Las paredes eran blancas y los muebles de un negro intenso. El piso era liso y reluciente, tanto como para mirar un futuro granito en mi mentón. Había globos blancos, negros, la música no estaba tan fuerte, pero las luces tintineantes me hacían sentir cortada. Como si fuera un dibujo repartido en el bloc de notas del destino al que le encantara crear este tipo de escenas.

Suspiré. Nunca me había percatado de lo difícil que me resultaba últimamente encajar entre las personas. Era como si mi vida fuera una temporada de caza permanente y no tuviera tiempo de correr por la pradera o hacer hoyos en la tierra. No sé en qué momento lo primero que me preguntaba al llegar a una nueva ciudad era "¿cuánto tiempo tendré?" Cuánto tiempo podré estar aquí y después huir de nuevo.

Mi cabello estaba suelto. Se me olvidaba mencionar que es dorado, como el trigo, aunque es difícil de peinar, razón por la cual sólo me lo ondulé con la secadora. El maquillaje era algo que me asustaba así que sólo me enchiné las pestañas, me puse rubor y un rojo manzana se pintaba en mis labios. Esperaba que fuera apropiado para la ocasión. Portaba un vestido coctel de fondo blanco, pintado en él flores rosas con estilo al óleo que yo misma había diseñado. Me llegaba ligeramente más arriba de las rodillas y hacía juego con los zapatos de tacón bajo que decidí usar.

La música comenzó a retumbar en mis oídos, perdiendo mi mirada en el océano de personas en el que me encontraba ahogándome. Bailaban, tomaban, y charlaban, era en otras palabras, una buena introducción al instituto. Me daba gracia al pensarlo. Divertirse para después sufrir unos largos años sin dormir y con el cerebro exprimido de ideas y colores, pero valdría la pena.

"Hey, hola"

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, para entonces mirarlo a él frente de mí. Lo dudé y miré a los lados.

"Claro que te estoy hablando a ti" añadió negando con la cabeza, "no hay nadie más"

Sólo hice una mueca al encogerme de hombros. Recordaba alguna vez haberle saludado, pero él ni siquiera recordó mi nombre. Y dudaba que lo recordara ahora.

"¿No vas a saludarme?" cuestionó "ya veo, eres muda"

"¡Qué grosero!" le respondí cruzándome de brazos y mirando a otro lado. "Si me hablabas para molestarme entonces ni te hubieras… molestado" dudé al decir.

Él sólo pareció sonreír y me extendió un vaso rojo que tomaba de una bandeja. Yo sólo negué y me excusé con que no me gusta la bebida, él sólo río de aquello para dar un trago. Por alguna razón mis mejillas ardían y no podía concentrarme alrededor. Su piel era apiñada, y los dedos sus manos largos y delgados, lo miraba y una nueva sensación invadía mi interior. Por favor, no de nuevo. No justo ahora.

"¿Te metiste a Diseñador?" pregunté jugando con mis dedos y él asintió con la cabeza. "He oído que eres muy bueno" le comenté con una amplia sonrisa.

"La gente dice muchas cosas, no creas todo lo que oyes" pareció regañarme, sólo arqueé la ceja, le estaba haciendo un cumplido, ¿qué no debía agradecérmelo? "El término 'bueno' varía según la perspectiva de cada persona, hasta que tú no lo veas podrás decir si soy bueno o no"

" _Para mí que sólo se está haciendo el modesto_ " pensé. "¿Y tú?" me preguntó.

"Estrategia de negocios de la moda y comunicación" respondí.

"Es una lástima" recibí de su parte. Una mueca de disgusto se hizo notoria en mi rostro. ¿Tanto problema era para él ser amable? Sentía que me trataba por sobre su hombro y manos enguantadas. Y eso no es lindo.

"Debo irme" le dije al darme la vuelta. "¡Espera!" añadió él lo que me hizo girar esperanzada de recibir alguna disculpa, tal vez. Claro que esperé demasiado. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Y aquí esta, la pregunta del millón. **_¿Quién serás esta vez?_** ¿Cuál es tu máscara? Pero sus ojos azules me apuntaban, era como si me tuvieran acorralada. El deseo ferviente en mi corazón hizo todo arder en llamas y entonces no pude negarlo, no con él delante de mí. Pero uno debería pensar más y sentir menos en situaciones como estas, y es por eso que no me iba a dejar vencer.

"Aurora" respondí "Aurora Froissart", aclaré para volver por dónde había venido. Al final no mentí del todo. Siendo honesta, no esperaba que me detuviera.

Y esta vez no esperé mal.

Esa primera semana, creí que tenía alguna clase de maldición con él. Le veía en todos lados y todos comentaban su nombre. En mi clase de negocios, de teoría de la moda, en el pasillo, ahí estaba, pero yo no estaba ahí para él. Luego pensé "Clarie, no puedes tener mayor maldición que ya tienes", pero era extraño pensar que en el primer día se acercó a preguntar mi nombre. ¿Para qué lo haría si al final pasaría justo a mi lado ignorándome?

Mejor aún, ¿por qué pensaba yo en eso? Estaba demasiado ocupada por añadir otra carrera a mi lista de intentos y para mi mala suerte, esta vez parecía gustarme mucho.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y yo tenía un break. Saqué la ensalada de fruta de mi mochila y me senté en una de las bancas de patio de la cafetería, mirando los mensajes de Amelia quien, estaba muy contenta pues su novio André le había propuesto matrimonio. Quién cómo ella, joven, bonita, con un corazón normal y ahora comprometida.

 _"_ _¿Serás mi dama de honor verdad?_ " leí su mensaje en mi mente riendo.

"Amelia, falta un año para eso" escribí divertida mientras llevaba el trozo de manzana con yogur a mi boca cuando entonces recibí su interrupción. Sí, llegó a quitarme el teléfono de las manos y se sentó junto al frente mío. Lo apagó y dejó este en el centro de la banca mientras acomodaba su bandeja de comer con demasiada elegancia.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunté un tanto irritada, aunque no negaba la emoción que me hacía sentir al ver que me recordaba.

"Odio esos aparatos" respondió "hacen la conexión entre la gente menos real"

"Bueno, ¿y qué tal si estaba respondiendo algo importante?" le cuestioné alardeando.

"¿Y por qué decir algo tan importante en mensaje en vez de decirlo en persona? ¿Lo ves? Le quitan lo real a todo. Ahora termina de comer, que el descanso acabará pronto".

Nunca supe qué me hizo para que le obedeciera tan rápido, y luego de aquellas palabras no le volví a escuchar. Comió en silencio, tranquilo, observándome fijamente, haciendo que la fruta se me cayera del tenedor o que la servilleta se me volara.

Cuando al fin terminó fue a depositar los residuos en su lugar correspondiente y se marchó a su edificio. Cuando tomé mi celular miré que en realidad no le había apagado, sólo abrió el atajo de mi número teléfono y entonces esperé a que me llamara…

Pero de nuevo, volví a esperar mal. Y para el término del primer semestre todos parecían conocerlo, menos yo… incluso cuando yo fui la primera a quién le habló, pero estaba bien, porque al final Aurora Froissart no existiría, tal como mis otras identidades.

 _/Les recomiendo escuchar "Stay" de Nick Jonas a partir de esta parte_ _watch?v=yIQCZGBsZu4_ _/_

Así que me resigné y reorganicé mis ideas, tal como hacia ver la luz a mi escritorio luego de días pesados en los cuales no pegué la pestaña. Mi teléfono vibró y miré el número desconocido atendiendo la llamada.

"¿Sí?" pregunté.

"¿En dónde estás? Llevo media hora esperándote. No me gustan los retardos"

"¿Quién habla?" dije incrédula.

"Sólo cámbiate y llega ya. Si sabes en dónde es, ¿no?"

Mi corazón se aceleró y mi vista se dirigió hacia el reloj de mi habitación. Había escuchado sobre aquella ceremonia, pero no me interesé en ir, incluso cuando mis compañeras hablaban de eso todo el rato y Amelia intentó convencerme incluso con un lindo vestido que confeccioné. Se trataba de la crema de fin de semestre en donde se reconocen a los alumnos con mejor desempeño en proyectos y calificaciones. Sería un orgullo para mí asistir, pues era una de las honradas en recibir reconocimiento, pero pedí que me lo dieran personalmente. Como comenté, no me interesaba en lo absoluto ir, y cualquier cosa relacionado con fotografías lo detestaba.

Debía ser invisible en el mundo, aunque anhelara lo contrario. Pero tal pareciese que olvidé todo en ese justo momento, escuchando el silencio por la bocina y suave apretón de labios detrás de esta.

"Sí" respondí "no tardo"

Y ahí fui como tonta. Enredándome en tu extraña actitud, Gabriel Agreste. Colgué el teléfono y como pude me di una rápida ducha. Por alguna razón te imaginaba cruzado de brazos y con el pie golpeteando el piso. Escuchaba lo grueso de tu voz en mi cabeza mientras me peinaba y delineaba mis labios con un rojo quemado.

Me coloqué el vestido que era de un color azul cielo de corte bateau sin mangas y arriba de la rodilla. Unas zapatillas del mismo color y me recogí el cabello en un chongo formal. Tomé la cartera y apenas me despedí de Amelia pues ya era algo tarde. El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza y no sabía por qué, no entendía mi enorme necesidad de quedar bien con él, ni la forma en la que sonreía con tan sólo pensar que me había llamado. Temía equivocarme. Temía tener que necesitarlo después.

Cuando recordé a Armando, cuando él pasó por mi mente al recordar la mirada azul de Gabriel quise detenerme, y de hecho lo hubiera sido así si no fuera porque el taxi ya había llegado y justo había pagado cuando este se fue.

Mis piernas no querían entrar, pero mi corazón me pedía una oportunidad, y entonces le vi. Estaba justo en la entrada del recinto con un traje blanco de corbata rojo con franjas azul marino y bien peinado. Cogía una rosa roja en su mano izquierda mientras que la otra estaba guardada en su bolsillo.

Se miraba impaciente. Como si estuviera arrepentido.

Caminé con cierta timidez mirando algunos compañeros de la universidad llegar apurados. Estaba a algunos metros cuando él notó mi presencia y por primera vez le miré sonreír sin sarcasmo o broma. Carraspeó un poco su garganta y volvió a su expresión neutral lo que me hizo reír en mis adentros.

"Llegas tarde" me saludó.

Sólo me ahorré el comentario al rodar los ojos. ¿Cómo decirle que ni planeaba venir?

"Luces… exquisita, Aurora"

Mi mirada se posó en él al oírlo e instantes después en sus orbes cristalinos, y después de mucho tiempo, luego de tantos años viviendo así, deseé que los labios de alguien pronunciaran mi verdadero nombre.

Deseé haber escuchado _Clarie_.

Desvié el rostro sintiendo mis mejillas arder, pero de reojo llegaba a mirarle y parecía estar orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¿Sabes?, hoy gano más que un reconocimiento" me dijo al enredar mi brazo con el suyo para adentrarnos al lugar con un paso tranquilo. Su oración me obligó a verle sin entender. "Así que espero que te quedes hasta el final…"


End file.
